Sore
by Cayne Kitsune
Summary: Nero returns to the shop, tired and sore, but Kyrie's there to fix that. Nero x Kyrie LEMON, modified, RxR plz!


Devil May Cry:

Sore

Nero tredged down the stairs, slightly fatigued after a brutal fight with a new demon that had appeared in an abandoned hotel. _About 7 feet, grey scales over a bluntly shaped, hawk-like face, leathery wings, sickly-shaped claws, almost human-like body structure, and a classic devil tail with a spade on the end only slightly split in some places._ He nicknamed it Leeds, after the creature from some devil story he had heard around town. He rubbed the back of his neck apparently sore after the number the creature put on him._ Leeds was crouched over a dead animal, it looked like what was left of a opossum or a cat. He couldn't tell due to the fact that the thing was too mauled to really tell, but whatever it was Leeds seemed to be enjoying it all the same. He whistled, getting the demon's attention, and instantly regreted it when he saw the freakish, gore-covered maw." You know, they have this thing called a napkin that might really come in handy right now." He said, a smug grin appearing on his face after shortly shaking off the grossed out feeling in his gut. Gazing at this intruder, the feral beast dropped the corpse and sprinted on all fours toward him. It reared its head into a demonic roar as its abominated mass charged at Nero, earning two gunshots in the shoulder and a kick into the neck as it faultered from the sudden pain."You dont waste any time, do you? Makes it easier for me, I'm not really in the mood to play the waiting game anyhow." Nero spoke as he spun his two-barralled revolver Blue Rose on his finger and holstered it onto his hip. When Leeds began to stagger back up, Nero brought Red Queen's point into the ground and revved its fuel injection system in a warning manner that implied, " The biggest mistake you're gonna make is getting back up." But the demon didn't take heed, but took advance once more in a rage that brought its unwounded shoulder to Nero's chest. Nero felt the shock of the blow and was doubled over to the other side of the room, he got back up and was immediately thrashed in the side by Leeds' tail and was launched into a dead plant that broke both his fall and itself upon impact. Nero dropped a swear or two as he cracked the bones in Devil Bringer as he rolled the demonic arm's wrist, then thrust his arm forward. A phantomic arm appeared and mimicked the motion, grabbing Leeds' tail and pulled him into Red Queen's welcoming blade. It roared in anguish as it thrashed and smacked Nero's neck with the tail, unsuccessful in making the young demon hunter leave an opening for a counter attack. He drew Blue Rose out again and unloaded the last remaining bullets into Leed's skull, ceasing its struggling for good as it fell limp. _

" Bastard, he almost popped my neck outta joint..." Nero said as he turned the Devil May Cry's door handle and entered into the empty shop. Dante had left on a case and had said that he'd probably be back in a couple of weeks, so that just left him and Kyrie to watch over the place... alone...

Nero quickly shook his head, dismissing those kind of thoughts from his head as he sat down on the couch. He rested his head on the back of the chair, hoping that would help with the soreness in his neck only to realize that it was in vain. That's when he heard Kyrie's voice," Is that you Nero? How did the job go?" Nero groaned slightly before answering her," It went ok, I guess... The payment was the easy part. All I got was thirty gran and some sore spots outta this whole thing." Kyrie sat down as Nero scooted over to the side," Where?" Nero pointed to his neck, then his side, and finally his chest." Why do you-..." Nero's question was cut short when she gave him a slight peck on the cheek that led to a kiss on the lips; all of a sudden, Nero didn't feel so sore. He found himself on his back, with Kyrie resting her head on his chest and her hands on the other sore spots.

"Kyrie..." He moaned softly when he felt her lips on his neck, her warm breath bringing goosebumps to his skin. "Let me take you upstairs." He said, causing her kisses to hoisted her up with little effort as they both went upstairs and into the bedroom. When Kyrie fell asleep, Nero left for the shower to cool off from the romance downstairs._"_ _Wow..."_ was all that came to mind as Nero stood there letting the cold water hit him. He felt a presence behind him and a gentle hand wrap around his chest. Nero blushed as he realized what was going on; Kyrie was in the shower with him." Nero..." He felt surges pass through him as she said his name," I couldn't sleep, can you stay with me? Just for tonight..." Nero gave in to her pleading voice, turned off the water and put his pants on after he, or rather they, dried off. As he was doing this, he got a look at Kyrie's body: it was slender, elegant, like an angel's body. She smiled at his awestruck expression and when he snapped out of the trance and looked away, yet she blushed slightly because he could see everything._" Why am I blushing? We've been together for some time now..."_ She thought as she was putting her nightgown on, the question going unanswered.

She sat in the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he leaned back on one of the pillows. He was almost asleep when he felt Kyrie shift her weight, catching his attention." Kyrie, what're you..." She kissed him again, that's when it all came together." Kyrie, are you sure? Do you really want this?" Kyrie nodded and lifted her arms up slightly, inviting Nero to remove her nightgown. After he did, a blushing Kyrie had only a pair of panties on her; then it was her turn. Nero felt her hands fondle with the buttons and zipper on his pants, it wasn't too long until his pants were off and he was left with only his boxers. Nero gently fondeled Kyrie's breasts, her moans encouraged him to go on. She felt his fingertips brush against her skin, goosebumps rising along his touch's wake. When he brushed against her panties, Kyrie let out a surprised moan; he had touched a rather sensitive spot. Slowly, he removed her panties and rubbed against the velvet folds of her womanhood, she whispered his name a few times as his rubbing sped up. When he removed his fingers, he saw that they were soaked," I take it that your enjoying this?" Nero said coyily, receiving a small and quite pleasured moan from Kyrie." Don't worry, there's more..."

He whispered in his angel's ear as he kissed a trail from her neck to her shoulder and down her stomach all the way to...

Kyrie's eyes shot wide in surprise as her body erupted in waves of pleasure as the tip of Nero's tongue gently flicked across that very sensitive spot from before. " Aaah... mmm... N-N-Nero..." She whimpered as her lower section became even more damp. Nero stopped; she was ready, he positioned himself over her then said," This is it. Are you ready?" Kyrie answered him by wrapping her arms around his back and spreading her legs slightly so he could enter her." I'll need a little help...uhm, getting in..." Kyrie smiled as she took his length and led towards her entrance. After receiving a nod, Nero cautioned," It'll hurt, but only for a moment..." Kyrie nodded, implying that she was aware and allowing Nero to slowly enter her. A short yelp escaped Kyrie's lips, catching Nero slightly offguard. " Are you alright? We can stop if it hurts too badly." He said, but she shook her head," No, keep going... please keep going..." Kyrie whispered, Nero complied and slowly thrusted in and out of her. She dug her nails into his back as her cries of pleasure escaped her and as his pace quickened, " N-Nero..." was all she could say as her pleasure built inside, growing with every thrust from Nero. He could feel her climax building, his was getting closer and closer as well. " Ah-aaah, N-Nero, I'm going to..." She said between moans then lost the ability to speak as she began to moan even louder." I know, I am too..." He pulled out of her and substituted with two fingers as he climaxed, he felt the inside of her close tightly as she let out one last cry and dug her nails deeper into Nero's back as her climax released. Tired and panting heavily, she kissed Nero firmly and laid down to sleep as he lay beside her, but not before saying, " Nero... that was... amazing..." breathlessly. The next morning, Nero woke up to hearing the phone ringing downstairs. He kissed Kyrie softly on the forehead and bolted downstairs," Devil May Cry." He answered, listening to the customer's request and then hanging up." Another customer?" Kyrie asked, a bedsheet wrapped around her as Nero turned to reply." Yeah, but don't worry, I'll be back soon. Count on it." He said with a wink, getting his clothes on and strapping Red Queen on his back. As he stepped towards the door, he said, " Ok, LET"S R-... OOOOF!!!" The doors flung open, smashing Nero in the face and sending him back. A tall, red trench coat wearing devil hunter walked in as he said," Hey, kid, I'm back... from..." He looked at Nero, then at Kyrie, then back at Nero, Kyrie, Nero, Kyrie..." WHAT THE HELL!?"

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED

Action: S

Romance: S

Hilarious Ending: S

Overall Rating: S

So what do you think? Its both my second novel and my first lemon. Im still a rookie so plz spare me from flames, plz!!!


End file.
